Blue Magic (revised)
by Akira Majere
Summary: Finally revised Blue Magic. Same storyline with a new direction. =) Quistis lays in a coma as a fragmented past comes together.
1. INITIUM- Within a single heartbeat.

**Blue Magic:**

**Prelude- Within a single Heart beat.**

INITIUM (Beginning)

-------

Within a single Heart beat a broken angel attempted to fly one night, only to fall upon the emerald grass.  Her golden halo of silken hair being stained crimson by her own blood as it formed an unholy aura around her.  Her fragile wings were decimated upon impact on cruel, unyielding ground.  Her creamy skin of perfection now slowly fading into a pale alabaster.  The Queenly angel reduced to nothing. 

Pain throbbed and manifested itself through out her flesh-caged vessel, rooting deep within her very soul.  Slowly, it uncurled itself like a cat and began its cruel, unforgiving reign.  Her nerves felt like fire, while her joints began to swell from unknown causes.  Was something broken, besides her wings and spirit?  Did it matter when she was this close to death?

A teardrop fell from the midnight sky and kissed her numb cheek.  Since when did the heavens mourn for mortal fallen angels, such as herself?  When did the gods of heaven give a damn about a wretched soul who fell from grace?  For one who clung to the past and refused to move on, even with someone to help her with every step?  Maybe, it is not tears of sorrow.  Perhaps, instead, tears of joy.  One more mocking before death took her.

Violet-blue eyes stared blankly towards stars.  Was she just another broken doll to be discarded and forgotten?  Even if she was one of ones who fought and save the world?  Most likely.  This fallen Queen stood by the Lion and the Sorceress to defeat a Witch.  She who stood longer then the Boxer, the Gun Sniper, and the Messenger.  It was her whip that brought the final blow.  Did she get any thanks?

No.  The Lion was worshiped and hailed as a hero instead, for he was team captain.  His lover, the Sorceress, also was worshiped.  Why?  They were a fairy tale couple.  Forget those who helped them get there or the one who truly delivered the blow of Salvation.  All because it didn't fit the storybook tale of a Sorceress of the Light and her loyal Knight.  How utterly selfish and cruel.  Hell seemed kinder with its lack of false pretenses.

Where was the Queen's Savior when now she coughed and wept tears of blood?  Hyne, it hurt.  The thoughts, memories, and emotions of old.  It rubbed more cruelly in her bleeding wounds of body, heart, and soul then ever before.  Perhaps, it was because she didn't want to die alone.  No one wanted to die alone.  Yet, there was this broken girl.  Discarded like a doll from one's forgotten childhood.  Fears were becoming real.

Ivory lips parted in a slight sob and prayer.  Please, someone, find her!  This woman does not want to die.  She did nothing to deserve this.  The Queen was so sure of her footing, same footing that she had been doing years before, across a stage railing in the Quad.  She did not want to fall.  Did not mean to!  How was she to know it was broken and planned to kill her? Dropping her past the stage, onto the grass on stage' side, for one last performance?

God-sent noise invaded the veil of death.  The music of laughter floated through the air.  Instructor #14 Quistis Trepe prayed that they would see her.  She prayed that she would be not be invisible like most of the times.  Let it an obsessive Trepie, if it takes to be notice and saved.

As Quistis prayed, she felt the pain slowly begin to fade.  White and black ebbed at her eyes and soul.  It would be nice, she mused, to let go.  It would nice to be remembered, as a young SeeD who fought with 'Saviors', then grow old and be remembered as a broken old SeeD instructor.  Flashing a surrealistic smile, she just did that.  Let it all go.  All within a single heartbeat.

-----

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: Mater (Mother)

**Blue Magic:**

**Chapter 1: Mater (Mother)**

-----

It was another winter day and the girl child wanted to watch the snow for another hour despite her nanny's summons.  Her winter-ice eyes watching little bits of purity falling from Hyne's heaven in awe-struck as she stood before her bay window.  It was a wondrous sight to her, even if it was her 4-year watching the snowfall. As if she could see every unique pattern that drifted down and knows their story.  A surrealistic dream feeling that she wished that never passed...  But her nanny was calling more loudly now.

Breaking the trance of the snow and ice dance, the blonde hair child skipped merrily from the window towards her door.  With glittering eyes of youth's passion, the girl wondered why her nanny would call her this early before supper.  Perhaps she would go shopping with Nanny!  She enjoyed shopping and going outside in public.  It was a rare treat since her nanny was paranoid about something and so she was rarely allowed outside house and private Gardens.

The girl didn't understand this lack of freedom nor did she want to.  All she wanted to do was go outside and make snowmen when the snows fell and play in the creek during the summer.  To play with the other children and learn about her world.  But nanny never allowed this.  It was always the same.  Sit within her house's walls and learned what the tutor offered.  Listen to the old magi prattle until she feel asleep and was awoken with a slap on the bottom.

Her strides slowed as she entered the main hall and she began to smooth the front of her lavender dress.  It felt soft, almost like petting a cat as she smoothed the rumbled velvet before her nanny caught her rumpled state.  Somewhere in the house, she heard a clock chime 4 in evening.  It was another hour before Supper.

"Lady Quistis, there you are!" Declared a woman of thirty-seventh year with flinty gray eyes who appeared behind her.  "I've been looking all over for you!  Where have you've been?"

"Watching the snow," replied the 6 years old in soft voice, which turned to face her Elder.

The nanny's skin between and above her eyebrows puckered with thought as she shook her head.  Nanny never did approve her daydream attitude and rebuked her with, "dreams are for the weak.  You are stronger then that, especially with your Lady-Mother's blood running through your veins.  In fact, I daresay, you're Lady-Mother will be agreeing with me."

"My Lady-Mother isn't here," Cut in Quistis coldly.  "She never is."

"Well she is now," snapped the Nanny as she grabbed Quistis by the wrist tightly.  "Come with me.  She awaits us in the main sitting room."

Silence rang clear as a child Quistis followed her Nanny down the long, plush carpet way of the hall.  Omnificent forewarning seemed to linger heavily upon every footstep.  The golden hair girl struggled against her instincts that screamed to run.  She bit her lip.  No, like a good child, she followed the raven hair nanny with measure strides.  They entered the main sitting room.

Every time the only little girl saw her mother, she had to suppress a gasp by letting her loathing for the woman come into play.  For every time Quistis saw her mother, she understood why her mother was called the most beautiful woman in the world.  Why countless men and some women flocked to her and fawned over her nonstop.  Even in public view, there always at least one of her mindless drones cooing words of praise.  It was sickening and there her mother sat in her glorious spaghetti strapped dress of lavender silk.

Her mother's rich hair of luminous moonlight-gold was pulled into a sensual French braid, accenting her curvy swan neck of ivory that led into delicate face.  A face with high cheekbones, full lips, and arching eyebrows that showed flashing jade eyes.  The comely face matched the tall, slender body with full hips and generous bust.  It was easy to see why people spoke in such reverence about her beauty.

"My darling Quistis," murmured the woman in a voice to match her beauty.  "My, how have you've grown.  Has it truly been only 5 months since I last saw you?  It seems more as if a year has past.  Come here, child.  Let me get a better look at you."

5 long months free for careless childhood freedom from the authority-driven woman last saw her.  5 months ago since her sixth birthing day and party.  5 months had passed since she last saw her father-parent.  5 months since she has been hugged or kissed by any parent of hers.  And only 6 months since her mother divorced the only person who gave a damn about their child.  Her hatred flared up and she gave her mother a disdainful look.  Nonetheless, Quistis still full-filled her mother's command.

Artistic fingers grasped Quistis' chin tightly and forced the child to meet her mother's eyes.  As jade eyes met sapphire blue ones, the child's body went numb.  Hate, anger, and loneliness vanished; snuffed out like a candle.  It left only a feeling detachment and floating.  Something wasn't right and Quistis felt woolly headed.  What was happening?  Why did she feel this way?

Silence for a heartbeat.

"I see you get your eyes from your father, but luckily you seemed to have inherited my beauty," declared woman loudly, releasing her daughter quickly.  "That is excellent.  Suski, have my daughter-child, Quistis, ready for tomorrow.  I'm attending a dinner party and she must attend.  Important things will be happening soon and is about time she acted like my daughter, instead of hiding away her in room."

Suski looked abashed at her Lady's comments, but none less bowed.

The Daughter-child, on the other hand, was angry.  Why did her mother have to belittle her so?  Why did she have to chase of her father with that manner?  Didn't she care?  Papa was right- her mother was selfish and arrogant woman.  She didn't know exactly what it meant, but seemed like the description fit.  Tears filled in her eyes and the girl stumbled back from her mother in dismay.

"I never hid my room.  You put me there!  You didn't want me around!" Wailed the child suddenly.  "You never loved me or was kind to me!  You just want to... walk me around like some doll!  Papa was right!"

The Lady rose at these comments and approached her daughter with a serpentine grace.  With a demeanor of the Ice Goddess, Shiva, the woman took her child by the chin tightly.  Once more forcing the girl to look and meet her eyes, the woman let her fury dance unbridled in her eyes.

"Foolish child, you know nothing of what you speak of," snapped her mother.  "You're father was a foolish and imperfect man.  He knows NOTHING and he speaks nothing but lies.  I am never home because I have invested so much time and energy in what is to come- all for you!  Do not speak to me about love, child.  You do not know the prices I have paid.  All.  For.  You."

Quistis shivered in her mother's grasp.

-----

Two students found their beloved Instructor intertwined with roses that were not there the night before.  Thorns digging deeply into her skin, their kisses wet with blood still, and unusual vines that traced her face in a Hanna-type pattern.  Yet, the strange flowers seemed to be acting as a bed for her, supporting her.  Something that even SeeDs did not see everyday or on the battlefield or textbooks.

A single, slender white rose stood out against the crimson of the others.  It curled itself across her breast, sleeping upon her heart.  Its petals were perfect, no spittle or blood on them.  Flawless, perfection; like an Ice Sculpture.  Quistis Trepe was almost like that.  Frozen in midst of beauty and time.

Quickly after their shock faded, the two female students knelt down beside their Instructor in fearful reverence.  Casting Full-Life on her, they both screamed for help.  People responded when they realized who was hurt.  Help came quickly then, even with all-powerful spell casting to stop the wounds however, they could not wake up the sleeping SeeD.

Quistis Trepe, Protector of the World and Head Instructor of Balamb Garden, was in a coma.

------

End Chapter One.


	3. Chapter 2: Dormire (Sleep)

**Blue Magic**:

**Chapter 2: Dormire (Sleep)**

  
"In the locust wind comes a rattle and hum

Where Jacob wrestled the angel and the angel was over come

You plant this demon seed; you raise a flower of fire 

You see them burning crosses; you see the flames higher and higher"

-P.O.D's "_Bullet the Blue Sky_"

----

She was silent as the elderly man across the table studied her with rude eyes.  Judging her, weighing her as it seemed given the situation and seriousness of the conversation around her.  Quistis shifted uncomfortably in her blue evening gown and fought off a scowl from her face.

"So this is your child, my Lady," spoke the rude man at last.  "She seems to have your fire and pride.  However, she is still to young to bear the full weight of the Gift.  You barely survived at receiving it at 14, let alone Quistis at 6.  What you plan is a death sentence and the end of your line."

The goddess of beauty made flesh gave her terrible smile.  A false look of demure and wistful entered her features as she replied, "I know what I am doing.  Quistis has a very unique heritage from both sides of her family, while I only had mine from my father.  She will survive, this I know for a fact."

The old man bristled as Quistis frowned at the tone of the conversation changed from latest chocoboo races to her and this 'gift'.  The golden hair child sat up straighter in chair and opened her ears.  Quistis could be a good listener when she wanted to be.

"Oh?  What would happen when she hits puberty?  You had already cross the threshold into adulthood, she is not even near it." The old man rubbed his chin in frustration.  "Think of what could happen.  It would tear her apart with the overload of emotions, bodily, and magical changes within her body!  You almost burned down your father's hunting cabin."

Quistis' mother sat back against the plush, oak dinner seat.  "I have thought of that and created measures to make sure that doesn't happen.  In fact, the maturing the body and soul is key part of my plan.  There will be no other way.  The sooner, the better.  I feel the darkness coming.  False prophets and clashes across Time itself.  The Old Ones are stirring."

Sapphire eyes of the child widened as her Mother bowed her head with a look of absolute remorse over taking the normal predatory beauty features.  Single starlight pearl from the layered jade eyes fell and shattered upon the armrest of the seat.  Never had Quistis seen her mother show such vivid emotion besides anger.  Especially in company of a man.

White hair washed over the wrinkling features of the man as he, too, bowed his head.  Regret was strong in his eyes too.  "When shall we attempt this, then?  When shall we sacrifice the child of ancient bloodlines to your mad visions?"

"We shall not 'attempt', we shall 'do'." Snapped the Lady Mother.  "No sacrifices, merely the preservation of the bloodlines and the safety of the world.  _They_ are waking up again too, you know.  Not just my line, but also others; crueler, darker, and completely of the darkness.  We have no choice, we must do this.  It will be a sentence of death for this world.  Corrupted Sorceresses are not the only wicked in existence."

Twisting her hands in her lap, Quistis was afraid.  Sacrificing her?  Darkness?  Mad visions?  Receiving a gift and preserving a bloodline?  The 6-year child wanted none of this.  Yes, she was born different and developed differently, but Quistis was still a child.  Things in the night that went "boom" still sometimes scared her, she still had her stuff unicorn, Alma, and…

And her imaginary friend that has been with since she learned the harshness of loneliness from her nanny.  Allowed no friends, merely her own thoughts until a voice spoke to her in the garden before a lesson when she was 4 years old.  A voice and shimmering figure that now stood in corner of the room, watching her intently.  Quistis felt her friend's name upon her lips.  She felt beckoned to call it.

Slowly, she opened her mouth to whisper it.  To call him to her, to chase away the bad thoughts and negative words her mother and the old man spoke.  Peach petal lips parted and child began to whisper, "Come to me--"

----

"Get me an IV and her records, we need to see what blood type she is!" Snapped Doctor Kadowaki at a nurse.  Her strides powerful as the doctor cross the room the ruined figure of the world's strongest warriors as she lay upon a gurney.  "Good Hyne, what the hell happened to cause this?"

The Treppies who found her paled as one stammered, "we found her in the Quad and there was these-"

"Was there any type of monster, lingering magic auras, or poisonous plants near her?" Interjected the Doctor.

"No, but-"

"Then make your report to the Headmaster and let me stabilize Miss Trepe here!" Bellowed Kadowaki, as she was clearly annoyed with the sniveling students.  Quistis was in bad shaped and that worried her.  No one as strong and experienced as the Head Instructor should be in this shape without her putting up a fight.

The two Treppies backed away, clearly frighten beyond their youthful wits.  Several nurses scooted them out the door, making it clear they were to go to the headmaster and make their report there.  The Emergency Room section of the Clinic was not for jabbering, witless students to make reports while a victim was being treated.  The nurses closed off the area where Quistis was from other prying eyes.

Mumbling to themselves, the students went to the Head Master's office to call on him and make their report.  Maybe they might earn a rank for their good deed, as well as recognition from _the_ Quistis Trepe…  if she woke up.

----

Deep, chocolate brown hair spilled over a slightly golden hue forehead as Squall Leonheart cocked his head sideways, studying the starlight sky.  His deep, blue eyes reflected his name as the wind around him stirred and scent of roses flooded around him.  Exotic and strong, the scent seemed to attempt to lure him, lead him.  Like a distant dream wishing to claim him and whisper secrets in his ear.  The Commander of SeeD in Balamb Garden frowned and pulled back away from the railing in the 'Secret Area'.

Why he came out here was beyond him.  Usually, even when he felt restless, he was able to force himself to sleep.

But not this time.

No, this time was different.  It was almost like someone was calling to him, waiting for him.  Never a weird sensation as this had over taken him; even with Rinoa.  Disturbed by this, he had to answer to the summoning, only to find the place empty.  Devoid.  It was unsettling.  Squall knew something was a miss on this night.  He ran a ungloved hand through his satin tresses in frustration.

"What is calling me?" Muttered the boy in a husky voice.  "Or who?"

Silence gave no reply.

Cursing at himself being trifle enough to expect an answer, the Commander left in Secret Area, the _Lionheart_ in hand when he entered the Training Area.  Cutting down Grats that were foolish enough to get in his way, Squall felt the hairs on the back of neck go on end.  Trembling, he let out a soft hiss when he felt a flash of fear on the borderline of pain shot through his body.  Something was terribly wrong.

Rushing forward, he existed the Training Area and smashed into something solid, which fell into something solid again.

"You two!  What are you doing out so late?" Demanded the Elite SeeD when he realized it was students.

"S-s-sorry s-sir," Cried out the girls.  "W-w-we're on our w-way to the H-head Master's Office!"

Arching an eyebrow, Squall recomposed himself.  Just because one was frustrated, over tried, and unsettled did not give the right to be loud and obnoxious.  Sighing, he inquired half-heartedly, "why?"

"I-it's about M-m-miss Trepe, sir!"

"What?"  Time seemed to slow down.

"She had a accident, sir!  She's in bad shape and-"  Before the student could finish, the Commander brushed past them.  Boots hitting the ground sound and silently, he ran full speed to the infirmary.  

----  
  
_Author's Notes_:  
I'm back!!  ^^;  Ya for ya'll!  Tee hee.  I know some of you 'l33t' Quistis fans are like, "wazzn't she in the Orphanage till she was like 5?"  Keekekeke.  That shall be answered.  The first several chapters are just merely a prelude to the real story.  Just setting a stage.  I did have up chapter 7 done, but my computer crashed and I lost everything but these chapters.  I still have my outline, so it'll be easier to finish chapters.  Expect a chapter every 1-2 weeks.  ^^  BTW, I did fix that typo in the last chapter.  Sorry, I typed most of this in Notepad and plugged it into Word.

I'll pick through the chapters in a bit for errors and typos later.

-Akira


End file.
